1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storing apparatus for storing input image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital televisions, digital VTRs and the like have recently been provided as apparatus for temporarily storing input color image information in a memory means such as a semiconductor memory and then for reading out the stored image information for processing purposes.
Typically, such an apparatus is merely provided with limited functions in that video signals can only be stored in the memory means and in that the image sources of video signals are restricted to a predetermined size.
In recent years, a demand has arisen for apparatus capable of displaying not only such video signals but an image input from a color scanner or the like on a television receiver.
In general, images read out through such a color scanner have different sizes and, in some cases, the memory capacity of the memory means of the image storing apparatus may be large compared to the memory capacity necessary to accommodate a Read-out image to be input.
Notwithstanding, the conventional apparatus can only store image information for one frame for displaying purposes. As a result, the portion of the memory means which stores no image information is not used at all, and the efficiency of utilization of the memory is therefore very low.
On the other hand, if the memory capacity necessary to accommodate a Read-out image to be input is larger than the memory capacity of the memory means, the portion of the Read-out image which exceeds the memory capacity of the memory means will be deleted since it is impossible to store such a portion in the memory means.
Another problem with the conventional apparatus is that the aspect ratio (ratio of width to height) is fixed at 4:3.
The reason why the aspect ratio (ratio of width to height) is fixed at 4:3 is that the conventional apparatus have only to simply store video signals in memory and that the conventional image sources of video signals are primarily determined. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus are merely provided with limited functions.
However, images read out through a color scanner or the like have different sizes and various aspect ratios. In addition, if television broadcasting according to the HDTV (high-definition television) standard is started in the future, it is expected that the aspect ratio will be 16:9. Even if an image input having such a different aspect ratio is stored at a fixed ratio, the stored image will be partially cut away or difficult to view.